Harry Is A Hufflepuff
by CedricDiggory01
Summary: Harry Potter never knew he had a brother. He never knew he was adopted by James and Lily Potter. Cedric Diggory didn't know he had a brother. Until Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the hat blurted out the information. Harry Asher Diggory and Cedric James Diggory. Hufflepuff!Harry Susan, Ron, Hannah, Neville, Hermione, Harry are a team instead of the golden trio.
1. Sorting Hat & The Hogwarts Express

**September 1st 1991**

"Hey Cedric, you ready to start our third year?" James Abbott asked. "Yea, I heard your sister, Hannah Abbott's starting her 1st year here," Cedric replied with a smirk. "Don't you dare prank her Cedric, she's my only sister," James said sternly. "Chill, I wasn't even going to prank her," Cedric replied.

"Oh yea Cedric, did you hear? Harry Potter's on the train too," James said suddenly, changing the subject. "Really? The boy who lived?" Cedric asked. "Yup, also I heard the girls in first year who saw him says he's really cute," James added. "He can't be cuter than me," Cedric grinned. "If you say so," James replied.

Cedric Diggory was a third year, who didn't know that he actually had a brother who was taken from him when he was 3 years old. That brother, was Harry Potter, or in this case, Harry Diggory. He was taken from Cedric because of a prophecy which stated 2 people would be born right after the other. Mr. Diggory was scared that Cedric would be in danger and would die because Voldemort was rumored to have heard about the prophecy and so, he sent Harry off.

Since then, Harry lived with James and Lily Potter. They unfortunately, died protecting Harry and because of their love, Harry defeated the dark lord and received a scar, marking him as the boy who lived.

 **First Year's compartment**

Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger, were all very studious students whom were reviewing the first chapter of each book and subject to ensure they were ahead and knew their stuff. Harry Potter, was also writing down notes to make sure he got everything with his quill. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to, but because his mother and father, they were smart on their own and said in their will to always do his best and so, his motivation was born.

Ron Weasley, decided to study because he wanted to help his family, find a good job and be able to afford things, fortunately for him, he met Harry Potter at Diagon Alley and Harry gave Ron a few hundred galleons to spend for his school things after hearing about the Weasleys. His mom, Molly Weasley was grateful and hugged Harry.

Susan Bones, wanted to make her aunt proud since she was the head of the DMLE, Department Of Magical Law Enforcement.

Neville Longbottom wanted to excel because his grandmother, wanted him to represent her son, Frank whom was tortured along with his wife Alice Longbottom until they couldn't function.

Hannah Abbott, well, she just wanted to be with the group and so she decided to be smart. Hermione Granger however, was smart, her life revolved around books and knowledge. She hasn't broken a rule ever.

They had changed into their robes long ago when they boarded the train so they wouldn't have to change again.

"So," Hermione said blushing, Harry was so cute, she heard that Cedric Diggory resembled Harry very much but knew she had no chance with him. "Harry, what house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked. "Well, I heard Gryffindor's pretty good, Ravenclaw's for smart people, Slytherin….. not so much but Hufflepuff's the one I think sounds the best, it sounds like a cookie," Harry replied grinning making the girls blush. Ron and Neville looked at each other and then at Harry. 'He is so lucky, every girl's falling for him,' they both thought.

Soon the train stopped and they got off. "First Year's follow me please," they heard a voice call out. They followed to the source of the voice and saw a giant man. "Hey Hagrid," Harry smiled. "Hey Harry, alright follow me to the boats," Hagrid said quickly.

They made their way over to the docks and boarded the boats. Neville, Hannah, Susan boarded one, while Hermione, Ron and Harry boarded the other. The other years would go by carriage.

"Woah," Ron said as they crossed the lake to a large castle.

They got off at the docks and followed the path and stair case up to a large pair of doors to see an old witch waiting for them. "My name is Professor Mcgonagall, now, before you join the others in the hall, you will be sorted into different houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now each of these houses will be like family so treat them well. I will be back when they're ready," she announced before entering the hall leaving them outside.

"So, it's true then, the rumors, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a blonde appeared. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he extended a hand making Ron snicker. "Think that's funny do you? Red hair, vacant expressions, hand me down… oh wait, seems like you could afford the robes this year Weasley," Malfoy snickered before returning his attention to Harry.

"You shouldn't associate with them, you wouldn't want to be with the wrong sort," Malfoy finished. "Thanks, but I think I can figure out the wrong sort myself," Harry replied and before Malfoy could reply, Professor Mcgonagall returned.

"They're ready for you," she announced and lead them into the halls. Everyone was whispering about the first years, and how vulnerable they looked.

"Look at that Cedric, there is someone who looks so much like you," James pointed out. "Yea, he does look like me," Cedric muttered, disappointed that not every girl would be interested in him.

"Now, you will wait here and I will call your name, then I will place the hat on you and you will be sorted," the witch instructed and rolled open a piece of parchment. "Hermione Granger," she announced.

Hermione gulped and slowly went up and sat down. "Yes….," the hat mumbled. "Yes… plenty of courage… and what's this….. knowledge… ah yes, the strongest trait, loyalty….. HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause, this was the first time they got the first person.

"Hannah Abbott," the witch continued. "Ah…. another one…. HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table was stunned, not once did they get the first two people.

"Susan Bones," the witch announced. Susan walked up but before they could place the hat on her, the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"I heard her aunt was in Hufflepuff, must be why the hat decided so," Ron mumbled. "Ron Weasley," Professor Mcgonagall called out. Ron gulped and walked up. "Ah yes…. another Weasley…. I know…. wait…. there's something different…. a thirst for knowledge? And wanting to help your family? Loyalty once again… HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled. Hufflepuff erupted into cheers as they received already four people.

"Harry Potter," Professor Mcgonagall called out. The hall broke into whispers as everyone watched the adorable boy walk up to the hat. "He looks so much like me," Cedric said to particularly no one.

"A Potter? Oh, very cunning of you to hide your name….. Harry Asher Diggory," the hat said aloud and the hall gasped. Cedric stood there. stunned. 'Could he be related to me? I know no other Diggory families," Cedric thought. "Let's see…. your older brother's in Hufflepuff, and you seem to like Hufflepuff… and… Ooo, a thirst to fulfill what your parents wanted you to do, now that's loyalty, HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled.

The Hufflepuff table erupted like never before chanting we got Potter while the other houses groaned, especially Gryffindor.

Harry walked over to the table and sat down in between Susan and Hermione, making them both blush which Cedric and James noticed. "He's got your charms Cedric," James smirked. "Yes… yes he does," Cedric grinned.

Soon, the rest of the sorting was finished and the feast started. Cedric, seeing there was an extra seat next to Hermione, sat down and once Hermione saw who it was, she blushed. "H-hey Cedric," Hermione stammered. "Hey Hermione, could I switch places with you? I want to talk to Harry," Cedric asked smiling. "Sure," Hermione blushed and switched places.

"…Hey….. Harry….." Cedric started. "Hey.. Cedric…" Harry replied. "So…. we're brothers huh," Cedric said not knowing what to say. "Yea…. can't believe I have an older brother…. I've always wanted one," Harry replied smiling. "Yea… I've always wanted to have a younger sibling too," Cedric smiled. Suddenly, Harry launched himself and hugged Cedric and obviously Cedric smiled and hugged back, rubbing circles on his back.

Everyone at Hufflepuff was watching them closely since Cedric just found out he had a brother and smiled.

"Attention please," Professor Mcgonagall asked. Everyone looked up to her and she continued. "Prefects, if you would, please lead the first years to their dormitories."

"I'll come with you," Cedric said as Harry got up to join Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger.

They were brought to the kitchen and tapped on a barrel. The barrel then lead to the Hufflepuff common room which was decorated with bee-like colors, yellow and black. Cedric offered to take 2 of the new first years and of course, reserved a spot for his brother. Neville took up the offer and he and Harry's things were moved to Cedric's room, where he would stay for the rest of the year.

"Hey Harry, I wanted to say sorry, if you had hard times and I was never there for you," Cedric said glumly. "Hey, it's ok," Harry replied looking at Cedric who looked really sad. "You didn't even know I exist, it's fine, the great thing is, we both know now and we both have each other here," Harry added which made Cedric smile. "Yea, we both have each other, I'll be writing to dad now, since he never even mentioned me having a brother," Cedric frowned and went to his desk.

'This is gonna be an awesome year,' Harry thought to himself.


	2. Classes & Flying

Last night, Cedric and Harry agreed to wake up at 7 tomorrow and drag Neville along with them to jog around the lake. Apparently, Harry and Neville forgot that and only Cedric is awake. 'Perfect time to prank them,' Cedric smirked and whispered "aquamenti," and instantly, Harry woke up screaming from the cold water. Harry glared at Cedric who laughed and woke up Neville and James as well. "Oh sorry guys, I only meant to wake Harry up," Cedric grinned at them before turning to Harry. "Well hopefully now you know how to keep a promise or else this will happen once again," Cedric threatened. Harry glared at him but picked up his wand and conjured a drying spell which dried his pajamas and bedsheets.

"Neville, I trust I don't have to do the same to you to get you awake," Cedric said to Neville whom nodded fearfully. The 3 of them went to shower and dressed in jogging uniforms which Hogwarts also offered, all you had to do was try it at the sports shop and get it for free since Hogwarts promotes athletic activities.

"Alright let's go," Harry exclaimed and started running around racing his brother while Neville struggled behind, since he barely did anything at home. In the end, Cedric ended up beating him by 8 seconds. "Nice Harry, you'll be a great track runner," Cedric said complimenting Harry. Suddenly, they noticed someone was missing and looked back. On the far end of the lake was Neville, jogging slowly, clearly panting.

"Let's wait for Neville or should we run to him?" Harry asked. Cedric laughed and then started running. "Hey that's no fair, you didn't say start," Harry groaned and ran after him. "I never said it was a race but since you suggested it why don't we make it one and ran full speed ahead with Harry close behind. Soon they caught up with Neville and slowed down their pace. "That's no fair, you guys are so fast," Neville complained. "Well if you run like this everyday maybe you'll be fast too," Cedric pointed out earning an agreeing nod from Harry.

They walk back to the great hall to see Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Ron, discussing their notes. "That's odd, I never seen a Weasley study before," Cedric said aloud. "Well Ron says he wanted to help his family so I guess he really wants to excel," Harry informed him. "Alright let's go get an apple or something and go shower," Cedric suggested and walked towards the study group. "Hey Harry, Cedric," Hermione blurted out blushing once again. Cedric raised an eyebrow while Harry just looked confused. Harry, Cedric, and Neville then proceeded to the showers and then came back at 9:30. Classes start at 10:30 since Hogwarts decided to trust the muggle discovery of how the brain works at around 10 am and so, they made the classes start at 10:30.

Soon, Harry and Neville joined up with Hannah, Susan, Hermione and Ron, currently they were discussing about transfiguration class and the professor teaching it, Professor Mcgonagall. Harry and Neville brought out their notes and reviewed it with the rest of the class.

It was about 9 a.m so they had a good one and a half hour to study. Harry decided to start eating and ate about 7 sandwiches which made Hermione question how he didn't have a belly. Soon, it was 10:30 and they headed towards their first class, Transfiguration.

"Turn to chapter one and two, write down your notes and we will use them next class, I will be waiting for late students," Professor Mcgonagall instructed before turning into a cat making some of them stare in awe while some jaws dropped to the ground.

"Alright guys, we already read the first chapter so let's each read a paragraph from each page and since there's 2 pages, 2 paragraphs each and then we'll compare notes during break after potions," Harry suggested and they all nodded. "Is there a problem? Hufflepuffs?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. "No Professor, we were just discussing about the notes we took before," Harry replied. Professor Mcgonagall arched an eyebrow, 'a group who's ready, well I will expect great things from them,' the professor thought before transforming into a cat again.

Suddenly, the doors opened violently as Draco and Crabbe entered the room. "Seems like the old witch isn't here, can you imagine the look on her face if we were late? It'd be hideous ," Draco snorted. The cat on the table transformed into a person and instantly deducted 10 points for harsh language.

After Transfiguration, they had potions in which Professor Snape taught them, fortunately for Harry, since Professor Snape discovered he wasn't an actual Potter, he didn't really mind. Professor Snape entered the room with his billowing cloak and waved his wand and instantly, instructions appeared on the board. The Hufflepuff study group immediately got to work knowing all these ingredients since they read and researched about it and produced the perfect potions. "Well… it seems Hufflepuff is leading this year, 30 points to Hufflepuff for producing 6 nearly-perfect potions," Professor Snape muttered before writing it down on parchment. Instantly, the parchment cleared the ink and instead the amount of points Hufflepuff has went up. (Hufflepuff: 80)

Draco got points taken away after his cauldron created a flaming fire which Hermione, Harry and Neville had to help put out using the aquamenti spell earning more points for them. (Hufflepuff: 105).

After class, they had a 30 minute break before they headed to their next class, Broom Riding. "Alright guys, so for my paragraph in transfiguration I wrote down about how the wand movements had to be precise and near-perfect if you want the transformation to be perfect," Susan began and the rest of the Hufflepuffs followed and shared what they wrote down. They were currently in the library and casted the silencing charm around them which stunned Madam Pince whom reported the development to Professor Sprout and gave them 5 points for thoughtfulness for not disturbing the library with their talk. (Hufflepuff: 150)

"Guys we're LATE," Susan panicked after looking at the clock. They were already 5 minutes late to class which was 3 floors down. They put all their stuff away in their Hufflepuff book bag and ran down to the field where everyone except them were there. "6 points from Hufflepuff for being late," Madam Hooch stated before explaining what a broom is and does. "Alright what are you waiting for, raise your hand like this, and say up," Madam Hooch instructed.

On his first try, Harry got the broom up instantly whereas Hermione had to yell at the broom. Ron, Susan, Hannah and Neville got it up on their third try. Malfoy on the other hand got smashed in the face by the broom breaking his nose. Malfoy dropped something which resulted in Zacharias Smith, picking the ball Malfoy got and insulting him. "Give it here Smith," Harry said sternly. "No, I think I'll put if somewhere the bully can't reach," Smith replied before getting on his broom. Since Madam Hooch was bringing Malfoy to the hospital, she didn't know what was going on. "Afraid Diggory?" Zacharias smirked. Harry got on his broom resulting in Hermione scolding him but he didn't care. "Unbelievable, what an idiot," Hermione muttered. "You don't own him Hermione, or are you just protective of him?" Susan asked grinning. "NO," Hermione said her face turning red in both rage and embarrassment.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry shouted to Smith. "If you say so, have it your way," Smith replied and threw the ball far away. Harry zoomed towards it and caught it.

Professor Sprout, who was strolling around the yard, saw this and immediately called Diggory to come with her. "But Professor Sprout I didn't do anything," Harry protested. "Relax, you're not in trouble," Professor Sprout said before stopping at Charms which Harry knew Cedric was taking. "I'm sorry Professor could I borrow Diggory for a moment?" Professor Sprout asked and Professor Flitwick nodded. "What happened Professor Sprout? Did Harry get in trouble already?" Cedric asked eying Harry. "No Cedric," Professor Sprout laughed. "I found your seeker," Professor Sprout explained. "Him? A seeker? No way," Cedric said locking his arms around Harry's head from behind. "Yes, he caught this remembral after Smith threw it far away.

"Mmm, we'll see," Cedric smirked making Harry squirm wanting to hit his brother for doubting him. "Now don't bully your brother Cedric or I'll have to take points off," Professor Sprout warned before leaving. "So, you made the team eh," Cedric asked ruffling Harry's hair. "Yea…. cut it out," Harry growled. "Alright alright," Cedric laughed before returning to class.

"So what was that about?" James asked. "Well, my brother just made the team as Seeker," Cedric muttered. "Woah… he's got to be the youngest seeker in," James rambled. "A century," Cedric finished for him.

"Did you hear? Harry Diggory's the new Hufflepuff seeker?" a ghost exclaimed.

"Woah, Seeker? You must be the youngest seeker in.." Ron began. "A century," Harry informed him. "Yea, practice starts at 4-6, which is when we have dinner, but practice always ends at around 5:30 since we need to shower," Harry added.

"Alright let's head to lunch shall we?" Harry asked. "Yea," Ron agreed as his tummy rumbled. When they got to the hall, many Hufflepuffs were congratulating Harry on making the team. "Wow you're popular," Ron said without thinking. "Well, I am the brother who lived, the new Hufflepuff Seeker and Cedric's brother," Harry replied. "Oh yea," Ron said smacking himself.

"Harry I can't believe you made the team," Hermione said congratulating him. "Yea congrats Harry," the study group added. They always sat together during lunch and talked to each other in every class. "Attention please," Professor Mcgonagall asked. "For those who are here, please note the chart on the walls, those are the new point charts, as you can see, Slytherin has 150 points, in last place, while Hufflepuff is in first place, with 270 points, with Gryffindor trailing behind with 230 points.

"Looks like Hufflepuff may just win this," Cedric said happily. "What why? Don't we win some years?" Harry asked. "Nope, last 3 years Slytherin won, cause Snape gives so many points to them," Cedric muttered. Suddenly Quirrel walks in and stares at Harry making his scar ache. It started aching even more and Harry yelled in pain and fell to the ground blacking out. "Harry?!" Cedric shouted and checked his forehead. "It's burning, I'll bring him to Madam Pomprey. Cedric stared at Harry worriedly as he carried him up. "Hey Cedric where ya going?" James asked before noticing Harry. "Jeez what happened to him?" James asked. "Well he started screaming and then blacked out, I don't know," Cedric said worriedly. "It's ok, he'll make it, if he's anything like you, which he probably is cause you both look the same except he's younger, he'll make it through," James assured but didn't help Cedric much.

"Hello Cedric what is it…BRING HIM TO THIS BED NOW," Madam Pomprey instructed. "His forehead's burning," Cedric told her. "I"ll get the cold towel," Madam Pomprey said as she prepared some medicine. Suddenly she noticed Harry's scar glowing red and blood dripping from it. "GOODNESS, his scar," she shrieked. "What is it Madam Pomprey?" the headmaster asked but noticed Harry's scar. "Tom," Dumbledore hissed and called the ministry.

"He's going to be ok right?" Cedric asked. "Yes he is Mr. Diggory, now sit down while I tend to him," Madam Pomprey instructed. Soon, Hermione and the rest of the group burst into the room to see Harry and his glowing red scar. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. "His scar's burning, she's putting a cold towel on it to help ease it," Cedric replied. Suddenly, Hermione hugged him and burst into tears, "he can't die, he's my first friend. What am I going to do with your brother," she muttered into his shoulder. "Well, perhaps research about scars?" Cedric suggested as he hugged Hermione back. "Alright," Hermione replied still sobbing and left with the group. Cedric sat there for hours missing class staring at Harry and then finally fell asleep.

Harry woke up to see Cedric sleeping there shivering in his sleep so he levitated him into his bed and hugged him to share the warmth.

Cedric woke up the next morning to Madam Pomprey's shaking and noticed a pair of arms on him. "It seems your brother has gotten attached to you," Madam Pomprey joked. "He does look like a younger you," she added before detaching Harry's arms from Cedric. "Thanks, I'll probably go get some food for Harry," Cedric said before taking a last look at Harry and left.


	3. Presents & Clubs

It was Christmas now, and Harry proved to be very popular among the female population in his year. About half the girls liked him however, his brother had almost the whole school after him. That meant they both got tons of presents. Harry got about 10 while Cedric got 23. Suddenly, an owl appeared carrying a wrapped up package. "Mmm, I wonder what it is," Cedric asked. "Hey it's for you Harry," Cedric shouted. Harry was currently showering in their room and heard Cedric's yell. "I'll be there soon, wait about 5 minutes," Harry shouted. Cedric shook his head, his brother took at least 25 minutes showering, then again he took 20 minutes and another 10 on hair drying,

Soon, he heard the door slam shut and fast-paced footsteps. "Woah I got presents," Harry exclaimed. "Yea you do, don't you get presents on your birthday or christmas?" Cedric asked frowning. "No, I always had to prepare meals and work around the house, my cousin Dudley gets at least 40 presents each year," Harry said sadly. "Oh…. I'm sorry….. I'll tell dad to get you more presents," Cedric said hoping to lift his mood. "It's ok Ced," Harry replied. "I already have a nickname?" Cedric grinned and earned a smack on the arm from Harry. Harry had grown to 157 cm and was the tallest kid in his year, and taller than second years too. Cedric was 173. Both thanks to their daily exercise.

"Why don't you unwrap yours first?" Cedric suggested and Harry nodded. Harry unwrapped the first present which was from Hermione. "So, you guys aren't dating right?" Cedric asked trying to keep a straight face. "No way," Harry replied. Hermione had given him a book on second and third year spells and charms for him to study during Christmas. "You aren't going to study right? You promised you'll play Quidditch with me," Cedric pouted. "Since when do you pout?" Harry asked. "Can't I have time with my brother?" Cedric asked. Harry shook his head and placed the book beside him. "Oh here's one from Susan, she gave me a necklace, it's a picture…." Harry trailed off. "A picture?" Cedric asked sitting down and leaning over to see the picture. "It's a picture of my adoptive parents…." Harry replied. "Oh… I'm sorry Harry," Cedric said grabbing his shoulders and slightly hugging him comforting him a bit. "It's fine, I'll just put it on for now," Harry smiled and put the necklace around his neck. "Oh here's Hannah's present, she got me a new quill," Harry exclaimed. It was a phoenix feathered quill. He placed the quill on top of the book and unwrapped his next present which was from Neville and his grandmother. "They got me a planner," Harry frowned. He could perfectly remember everything he needed to do but shrugged and placed it under the book. He then took out a wrapped sweater with the W letter in the center. "Hey Mrs. Weasley made this for me," Harry smiled and put it on. When he came to the second last present, it was a fairly large box and so, he unwrapped it. "Woah, it's the Nimbus 2001," Harry exclaimed. "Oh that's a fine broom, I have the Nimbus 2000," Cedric replied examining the broom too and couldn't feel a little jealous.

Their dad hadn't replied yet which made Cedric very anxious to meet him during summer and ask him why he wasn't replying. "Alright, the last present," Harry muttered and unwrapped it. "It's some kind of cloak," Harry said standing up. "well don't just stand there! Put it on," Cedric said quickly wanting to see. As Harry put it on around him, his body disappeared. "Woah," Cedric exclaimed. "That's an invisibility cloak, they're extremely rare," Cedric said and picked up the note. "Mmm, doesn't say who it's from," Cedric muttered.

Suddenly, a letter from Hermione appeared and he quickly read it and smirked. "What is it?" Cedric asked. "Nothing of your concern and no, she didn't ask me to be her boyfriend," Harry said quickly after noticing Cedric's grin which soon turned into a frown.

Thy went to practice together soon and Harry once again beat Cedric to the snitch making him frustrated but got revenge when he forced Harry to race him in both swimming and running. "Ugh, I'm gonna go shower now," Harry said and jogged away.

After dinner, Cedric ran off to patrol while Harry sneaked off to the library's restricted section just like Hermione suggested under his cloak. On the way there he accidentally bumped into Cedric and his cloak fell off him. "HARRY?" Cedric raged. "IT'S 1 AM RIGHT NOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM," Cedric scolded. "Sorry… but I have to do something," Harry replied and ran to get his cloak but before he could do anything, Cedric grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going," Cedric said sternly. "I'm telling dad, as well as taking you to Professor Sprout and Professor Mcgonagall," Cedric added. Harry had never seen Cedric so mad, he was basically fuming right now. "Cedric come on, I just have to do some things," Harry whined. "No, I hate when people lie to you, you told me at dinner that you were going to sleep," Cedric said as he dragged Harry to Professor Mcgonagall's room and knocked and then entered.

"Professor? I found Harry sneaking around outside of dorm," Cedric told the professor who turned her attention to him. "Why did you tell him off?" Professor Mcgonagall asked stunning both boys. "Well….. he lied to me that he would be in his room, and plus, he's suppose to be sleeping right now, when I was in first year, I slept at 10," Cedric replied. "Well…. you did sneak off a couple of times," Professor Mcgonagall pointed out in which Cedric turned red. "Haha," Harry mocked but got a glare from Cedric. "Even so Mr. Potter, although I may seem like I'm siding with you, I'm just questioning Mr. Diggory's reasoning which is quite understandable," Professor Mcgonagall reminded him. "I"ll punish him, I can think of some ways," Cedric smirked. "Of course, I'm letting Mr. Potter off since it's Christmas Break," the professor replied and sent Cedric and Harry off.

Cedric smacked Harry on the head, "do you know how dad would react to find out if I wasn't in bed? He would scold me and lock me in my room without food for the rest of the day," Cedric scolded him. "I don't want you to experience the same thing," Cedric said softly. "Then how are you going to punish me?" Harry asked. "I'll find a way, even if one of them's going to be a prank," Cedric smirked as Harry turned pale and ran back to the dorms with Cedric close behind. He ran into the room and was about to go to his bed when Cedric caught up with him and got him in a headlock. "This is your punishment," Cedric grinned as he messed up Harry's hair, which reminded him of his own, since basically Harry was his mini-me.

"Now get to bed," Cedric said sternly and sat next to him which made Harry gulp. After about 30 minutes, Harry fell asleep and feeling like a good big brother, Cedric went to sleep in his own bed.

At 10 a.m, Cedric woke Harry up and they went to run, job, swim and then Quidditch practice for an extra long 4 hours. After that, Harry went to their room and sat down on his desk and opened the 8 subject textbooks he had and started taking notes in notebooks, one for each subject. After that, he started reading about second and third year charms and spells which he got Cedric to help him practice.

Suddenly, an owl appeared on the window sill with a letter tied to it's leg. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's been 2 weeks since I've seen you, I already miss your adorable brother. Anyways, me, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Ron thought about making a bookclub and a dueling club as well, for a select few of course, so we could progress in academic areas. I was also thinking about joining the Quidditch Team, if you teach me how to ride a broom of course since I'm only getting Acceptable in that class and I need to ace it. Maybe you can get Cedric to help me, he's so darn cute…. Back on track, did you go into the restricted section of the library yet? I researched about the scar and overheard Susan's aunt say something about a 3 headed dog guarding a stone in the third floor corridor. Anyways, hope to see you soon, and I hope you grow taller, I mean your the shorted boy in our school._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hermione_

Harry smiled after reading it when suddenly, Cedric came out of the shower and grabbed the note. "What's this? Oo it's from Hermione let's see….." Cedric said as his eyes followed the lines. Suddenly, his face turned into a death glare as he finished the note. "You, were about to go into the restricted SECTION?" Cedric roared. For someone who was 15 years old, Cedric was really worried about his brother and could scare a lot of people.

"Your gonna get punished again," Cedric smirked before engaging into another headlock with Harry. "Ugh, you might break my neck by the end of the school year," Harry groaned. "You know, I should make you wake up earlier to when the lake's still asleep and doesn't warm up it's water and make you swim," Cedric said aloud and Harry paled, he didn't want to swim in ice-cold water.

After doing the daily routine and after quidditch ended, Harry grabbed about 5 bowls of rice and 5 chicken legs and then some corn soup and went back to his room to shower. After showering he returned and started writing back to Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I love the idea of making a bookclub and a dueling club. We could ask Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick to sponsor it. Anyways, maybe we could invite Cedric and James (Ced's best friend,) to help us with the spells. We should be able to do well with the BookClub, maybe some Ravenclaws would join._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Harry_

"Hey Hedwig, you mind sending this for me?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted enthusiastically since she didn't get many long flights and so she took off immediately. "So who was that for?" Cedric asked from his bed. "That's for Hermione, she wants to start a book and dueling club," Harry replied. "Oooo, I could help with both," Cedric said eagerly. "Well, since you insist, you can help," Harry sighed. "Hey, don't you want me to help?" Cedric asked confused at his brother's expression. "Kiddin, I was gonna ask you anyways," Harry smirked, he enjoyed making his brother confused. "That was mean," Cedric pouted before turning to his business.

"Oh yea, you wanna go to Hogsmaede?" Cedric asked. "Sure, I need to do some shopping anyways," Harry replied. 'That's the girliest thing I've ever heard," Cedric smirked. "Hey, I have to buy some paint and notebooks, my current charms notebook is almost full and I'd like to buy some food," Harry fired back. "Fine fine if you say so," Cedric said still smirking.

After going to Hogsmaede, they went back to Quidditch practice and then simply flew around school as the sun started setting. "Oh yea school starts in a week," Cedric reminded him. "Ugh," Harry groaned earning a laugh from Cedric.

"Oh yea, Professor M told me we're doing this mentor thing where first years are mentored by third years so they feel more at home," Cedric said suddenly. "Cool, I can't wait to see who my mentor is," Harry smiled. "You're right beside him," Cedric smirked. "YOU?" Harry screamed. "Yup, I asked her personally and gave her my reasons, you need to respect the rules," Cedric added. "Ughhhh," Harry groaned and quickly went back to the castle.

"Mentors also mean we're going to be doing homework together," Cedric smirked. "So basically I'm going to be stuck with you for an hour?" Harry asked. "2 hours," Cedric replied. "Oh god," Harry groaned as they touched down.

They went to shower soon and went to sleep, knowing school would start soon, Harry decided to take his work-load out and studied ahead. He studied chapters 15-20 and wrote notes for Charms and did the same for the other subjects as well getting a head start and got Cedric to help him with the spells.

Soon, it was Monday and school started tomorrow. Some students were already back but usually, students would arrive at night. Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Neville arrived just in time for the feast when Professor Mcgonagall asked for their attention.

"Attention please, it has come to our decision to create a mentoring program between First Years and Third Years as we see both years can benefit from this. "We sure can benefit from this," Cedric said with an evil grin.

"Third years may now apply for mentoring if you have at least 5 Es or Os. The signup sheet is infront of Professor Mcgonagall's room and you will get extra credit if you mentor for the rest of the semester. You will also receive a full grade letter boost if the student you are mentoring receives an E or O by the end of this semester," Professor Mcgonagall added before thanking them for their attention and going.

"Oh before I forgot," Professor Mcgonagall said to the hall quickly, "student's academic rankings are now posted at each of the common rooms, separated by years of course, thank you," Professor Mcgonagall finished.

"I'll go sign up to be Harry's mentor," James said before rushing off. Many people were running to sign up for Harry's mentor but unfortunately, that place is taken by his brother. A few moments later at least 10 third years came back looking glum and glaring at Cedric. "Looks like you made yourself a few enemies Cedric," Harry chuckled. "Thanks to you," Cedric laughed and messed with Harry's hair earning a few giggles from Susan and Hannah while Ron just sat there continuing eating.

"Diggory, why can't you stop hovering over your brother like he's your property," James growled. "Cause we just met this year, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him, I mean, I just met him… I want to be with my brother you know…" Cedric replied. Harry just hugged him just to make Cedric feel better in which he did. "Awww, ain't that cute, still not gonna make me happy," James grunted before going away.

"Alright, how bout we go and fly around for a bit?" Cedric asked. "Yea sure," Harry replied enthusiastically. After flying around the castle for about an hour, they went back to dorm to shower. Harry got Neville, Susan, Hermione, Hannah and Ron and they sat down at the Hufflepuff common room table and reviewed their notes. "Alright so I read ahead 8 chapters in charms and other subjects as well and wrote down about 5 pages of notes each. Think it'd be enough?" Susan asked. "I read ahead 15-20 chapters and got like 10 pages of notes," Harry informed and the group stared at him in awe. Ron was stunned, he didn't realize being a studious student meant studying this much, he only read about 4 chapters which he thought was a lot. "Well, I finished all the books and filled up my entire notebook," Hermione told them and they nodded since it was expected. Neville read about about 6 chapters.

"Ron it's fine, being a studious student doesn't mean you have to read ahead all the time, it just means being ready for class and such, I mean as long as your not a procrastinator," Harry said after seeing Ron's frightened face.

"Oh yea guys, let's go check out the Academic Ranking List," Neville exclaimed. They walked over to the board and looked from the bottom up. "Hey look, I'm #12," Ron exclaimed. Neville was #11, Hannah was #8, Susan was #6, Harry was #3 while Hermione was #1. "Wow, most of the Top 10s are Hufflepuffs," Hermione noted. "Yea, only Padma, Parvarti, Daphne, Anthony and… what Lavender's #10," Neville said shocked.

"Lavender? You mean the big gossip?" Hermione asked shocked. "Yea," Harry replied. "Hey where's Cedric on the list?" Harry asked and looked at third years to find his brother at #4. "Hah, I got a better ranking than him," Harry grinned. "Won't be too sure, third year material's really hard," Cedric said from behind them. "Plus, I'm the only Hufflepuff in the Top 10 for my year aren't I? That's gotta be something," Cedric added. Harry snorted and went away. "Don't mind him, he's just upset that he didn't break me," Cedric grinned before walking back to see how Harry was doing.

"Harry's so cute, just like Cedric but Cedric's more grown," Hermione exclaimed. "Yea, but you think you really have a chance with Cedric? Just go for Harry, I mean he's Cedric's younger brother so basically it's like dating Cedric," Susan pointed out. "Ew, I don't like them, I just feel shy around them," Hermione informed them before walking away.

"Still shocked that she read the whole book," Ron stammered out. "Well, to be fair, Harry read about 15-20 chapters and there was only 30 chapters left in the book so he did about half and won't have to worry for a while," Hannah pointed out. "Oh yea, I think I'll go read about 2 more chapters just to match Susan," Ron said before going back to his room to shriek after seeing Cedric headlock Harry. "Man, those two are gonna break their necks one day," Neville muttered. "Yea, but it's kinda adorable," Susan said dreamily but snapped out of it and walked back to her dorm with Hannah.

"Girls," Neville mumbled but couldn't help feeling jealous of the Diggory brothers, they had pretty much most of the girls after them.

Neville walked back to his room which is basically Harry and Cedric's as well since they bunk together.

Neville then started writing summaries to summarize the sections of his notebook and tried to transfigure objects into more complicated things.

Soon, he went to sleep, and in a week, class would resume, Harry and Cedric were both asleep by now with massive grins on their faces like they just won a fight.


	4. Flying Class Disaster & Hippogriff Flyin

"Alright Ced wake up," Harry said shaking his brother. "Ugh leave me alone," Cedric groaned. "Come on Cedric, you don't want to fail do you?" Harry asked. "I don't care," Cedric replied. "Well, your gonna be late for class if you don't wake up soon, it's already 9:45, you'll only have 45 minutes to get ready and then eat," Harry warned. "I don't care," Cedric replied. "James is already down you know," Harry added hoping it would cause Cedric to feel like he's behind since James was below the Top 15 in his Academic Ranking Group. Fortunately for him, it did, so he didn't have to use the Aguamenti spell.

"James is already down?" Cedric said as he ran into the showers and changed into his robes in a record 5 minutes. "Wow Ced, you smell like garlic, you'll repel all the girls," Harry said pinching his nose playfully. "Har Har very funny," Cedric mumbled and they went downstairs together to eat. Cedric joined his friend's group while Harry went to his study group.

"Harry, Ron actually read ahead 2 more chapters," Hermione said proudly. "Really? That's great Ron," Harry said happily.

"Alright guys, we need to go to Flying Class, we have it first thing in the morning in the adjusted schedule today, thankfully, they didn't want us to suffer with potions like Gryffindor and Slytherin. Thank god they went back to the old setup where Hufflepuff learns with Ravenclaw," Harry said and then sighed.

Today, they had a quiz on broom riding in which Harry and Ron both got Outstandings while Susan, Neville and Hannah got Exceeds Expectations. Unfortunately, Hermione got an A because of her dislike of flying dropping her grade from an E to an A. "Hermione, your over-all grade dropped to an A, your #2 now. Padma your #1 for the Academic Rankings List," Madam Hooch informed. Hermione dropped her head in shame and was quiet for the rest of the class. Madam Hooch had them ride their brooms and fly around for a few minutes but unfortunately, Zacharias Smith, whom was sorted into Ravenclaw in this fanfiction, sneaked into the Quidditch supply room and got out a bludger and cursed it to hit Harry. He levitated it and set it free. Harry, whom was flying around laughing as Hermione struggled to ride at an average rate, got hit by the bludger and fell off his broom 25 feet. "HARRY," Hermione screamed, Neville, Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Ron immediately landed and got Madam Hooch who was currently talking to Professor Mcgonagall about schedules.

"How did this happen?" Madam Hooch asked. "Well, we were just flying around, they were trying to help me but then suddenly, the Bludger came out of nowhere and hit Harry," Hermione said looking at Harry who was being levitated by Susan and Hannah. "Susan, Hannah, bring him to the infirmary," Madam Hooch instructed. "Just like I suspected, it's cursed," Professor Mcgonagall," said from behind them. "What? But why would someone want to hurt Harry?" Padma asked. She was also concerned but seeing that Neville, Hermione and Ron followed Susan and Hannah into the infirmary to see Harry, she decided she wasn't needed.

"If I find out who did this, I will punish them for the rest of the semester," Professor Mcgonagall added. Smith gulped but kept a straight face.

Soon, it was lunch and Susan, hannah, Neville, Ron and Hermione were bringing their food up as well as levitating a plate of food for Harry. "Where are you guys going? Where's Harry?" Cedric asked running into them while heading towards the Great Hall. "Oh, Harry got hit by a cursed Bludger in Flying Class, we don't know who did it," Hermione replied.

"WHAT? I'll come with you guys," Cedric said before taking off to the hospital. "I'll come with you guys, yea right, he just left us in the dust," Ron muttered before they resumed walking to the infirmary. They could hear students scream as Cedric almost ran into them on the way to see Harry. "Wow, he's so sweet, he cares so much about Harry," Hermione said dreamily. "Wow, I can't believe your still nervous around them, I mean Cedric's your closet upper year and Harry's your best friend," Susan pointed out. "Yea… but their so cute and similar to each other, it's like seeing a double and it always makes me nervous," Hermione replied with a sigh just as they reached the infirmary.

They saw Cedric sitting on Harry's bed and clearly asking Harry questions. "Are you ok?" Cedric asked. "Yea I'm sure," Harry replied. "No your not, if you were you'd be eating lunch at the Great Hall and not in here," Cedric pointed out. "Give him a break Cedric," Susan said to the boy grinning. "Well I'm sure your aunt would ask the same thing if you got hit by a cursed Bludger," Cedric fired back.

"Alright alright, here's your food Harry," Susan replied slowly levitating the plate of food down onto Harry's side table. Harry sat upright and started eating. "I'll be back to check on you tonight so don't do anything bad," Cedric said sternly. "Alright," Harry said and once Cedric was out of the room, he sighed. "He's so annoying," Harry said making everyone laugh. "He's just protective of you," Hermione pointed out. "I guess," Harry replied and ate. They grabbed chairs from the side of the other beds and started eating. "Hey, we should learn the conjuring spell so we can conjure things like tables and chairs," Susan suggested. "That's a great idea, I'll get Harry's book for him and we can meet up for the bookclub tonight after dinner," Hermione said setting a date for the meeting and they all agreed.

Soon, Harry fell asleep and Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Neville left leaving him in silence.

"You think Harry will be okay?" Hermione asked. "Got a soft spot for my brother?" Cedric smirked sitting down between James and Susan. "NO, he's just one of my bestfriends," Hermione replied. "Whatever you say," James piped up and looked back at his plate and resumed eating. "Well, we'd better borrow Cedric's book to learn about conjuring," Neville pointed out and all heads pointed to Cedric. "Uh guys, Conjuring is a N.E.W.T level spell," Cedric replied. "Oh, we'll just ask the 6th years then," Susan said enthusiastically before going to the older students whom she assumed was 6th years. "Uh hello?" Susan asked tapping on her shoulder. "Yes sweetie?" the girl replied. "Um, my name's Susan Bones and I was wondering if we could borrow your book for instructions and information about the conjuring spells," Susan said confidently. "Oh, it's N.E.W.T level but if you want to try go ahead," the girl replied handing Susan her book.

"Ok I got the book, you want me to duplicate it so we all have a copy?" Susan asked. "Yea sure, but can I duplicate it? I kinda want to try the spell," Ron replied. "Alright give it a go Ron," Susan encouraged. "GEMINO," Ron stated and the book duplicated and another one laid by it's side. "Alright," Ron smiled and the rest of the group duplicated for their own books.

"Wow, even I have trouble with that spell," Cedric exclaimed. "Yea, but we aren't your ordinary Hufflepuffs are you?" Ron replied causing Cedric to raise an eye brow. "Well, I mean, your friends with my brother, I suppose his nerdy side got to you," Cedric said with a fake frightened face making the 5 laugh. "We're gonna go to see Harry now," Neville said and they got up. "Attention please," Professor Mcgonagall asked and the 5 friends froze. "Clubs will now be available for signups, there's Astronomy Club, Runes Club, Quidditch/Flying Club in which first years will be able to fly and play Quidditch and finally, Magical Care club. Now, all these clubs are graded so if you all get 5 Os in each club by the end of the semester, your grade will move up one whole letter," Professor Mcgonagall announced and said thank you and everyone left to see the signup and informational sheets.

Ron ran back to get 6 information sheets about clubs back at the Hufflepuff common room while Cedric and his friends were already signing up for Quidditch/Flying club which took place on Saturday and Sunday.

Once Ron returned, they left and brought Harry dinner and sat down to talk about the clubs and gave him one of the books they duplicated. "Thanks guys, now what are those sheets?" Harry asked. "Oh these are clubs we can sign up for, I think we should sign up for all of the ones Professor Mcgonagall suggested," Susan suggested. "Well, look, it says Astronomy Club takes place at midnight and runs for a whole hour," Ron said with a frown. "I'm too lazy to stay up, I mean I would like to succeed but I already have an E and that's pretty good enough," Ron replied. "Same for me," Hannah and Neville said at the same time.

"Alright what about Runes Club?" Hermione asked. "Well, it says here it's a good experience and could prepare for us when we go to fourth year," Harry said reading from the paper. "Mmm, and it takes place at 3:30 on Saturday, I think we can all sign up," Hannah said looking up and seeing nods. "Alright check that, now what about Quidditch/Flying Club?" Ron asked. "Well I think we all need extra credit and Hermione, your definitely going to sign up, you need those Os," Susan replied. "But you have an O already," Hermione pointed out. "Hey look, it says if our grades are already an O, it will go to an O+ which will give us a certificate award," Harry said quickly.

"Alright, now what about Magical Care?" Harry asked. "Well, it says we get to tend of Hippogrifs, and UNICORNS?" Hannah screamed causing Madam Pomprey to run into the room with concern. "What happened," she asked quickly. "Sorry, I just got excited," Hannah apologized. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," Madam Pomprey said sternly. "Alright, there's also a Dueling Club," Ron noticed. "I'm joining that," they all said together and smiled.

"Alright, so the ones we're signing up for is the Quidditch Club, Runes, Magical Care and Dueling Club," Ron asked and they all nodded. "Alright, let's mark that and make sure you mark the other ones you want," Ron said going over the information. They got their quills out and marked Harry's paper for him. "I'll be out by tomorrow lunch, Madam Pomprey said I could," Harry told them and they all smiled.

An hour passed after going over notes and explaining the lesson to Harry when Cedric came in. "Hey guys, can I talk to Harry privately?" Cedric asked and they all nodded and left saying goodbye to Harry, returning to the kitchen where their dorm was.

"Are you ok?" Cedric asked touching Harry's ribs. "Yea, Madam Pomprey healed me and I'll be out by tomorrow," Harry replied with a grin. "Next time, use that big brain of yours and use your wand to destroy any harmful objects heading your way," Cedric said smacking his head. "HEY, I just got hit by a bludger, I don't need to be smacked by an uncareful brother," Harry groaned making Cedric laugh.

"Alright, oh and I signed up for the Quidditch Club, you should too," Cedric suggested. "Yea, I already talked to them about it," Harry replied. "By them I guess your friends?" Cedric asked. "No, by them I mean Professor Snape," Harry replied sarcastically. "Alright, I'll meet you in the morning ok?" Cedric asked and left after Harry nodded in return.

The next morning, Cedric came down to the Infirmary to find Harry already eating with Susan, Neville, Ron, Hannah and Hermione sitting by his side practicing the conjuring spell. So far, he saw tiny drops of water on the ground. 'Woah, they already got started,' he thought and walked towards them. "Hey guys," Cedric beamed. "Hey, ooo more food? Good thing I was hungry today," Harry grinned. "Yup, I'll go now but I better see you at lunch," Cedric said sternly and left.

"Alright let me see," Harry said and muttered some words and a glass on water appeared on his table. "Woah, you already got it," Ron said stunned. "How'd you do it?" Susan asked. "Well, I basically said the spell, but I also thought about what I wanted really hard," Harry replied. "Makes sense, let's do this later, for now we'll take notes for you in class and then explain it to you during break," Ron informed him before they went.

"Alright Susan, pour that red liquid into this," Ron instructed. Susan poured it and instantly, the color became a pinkish just like the one that Professor Snape showed. "Professor Snape?" Susan called. "What is it?" Professor Snape snapped. "We finished our potion," Ron replied with no fear. "Mmm, I'll give you an O for that, perfect job, well done, 5 points to Hufflepuff," Professor Snape declared before checking on Hannah and Hermione's potion. Neville was paired with Padma which obviously earned him an O, which doesn't mean he can't get an O by himself but since Padma was #1 on the Academic Rankings Chart for 1st years, it was obvious the grade he was receiving.

Once Potions was over, they went to Harry's room and grabbed his book bag and walked towards the infirmary when suddenly, Draco appeared and started sending serpents at them with the spell. Hermione, noticing this, yelled _Incendio_ and it burned the snake to crisps. The rest of the group soon started firing spells back, "Incendios, the disarming spell, the stunning spell and many more but mostly for defense and stunning the person. "What is going on here?" Madam Pomprey asked angrily. "Draco here started sending serpents at us so we started firing defense and disarming spells back. Ron fired the stunning spell so he couldn't hurt us," Hermione replied. "Well Mr. Malfoy, 50 points from Slytherin and 2 weeks of detention," Madam Pomprey snapped. "And 10 points to each of you for defending yourself and not hurting Mr. Malfoy back," Madam Pomprey smiled and led Malfoy to the headmistresses's room.

"What happened? Madam Pomprey saw flashing lights and rushed out," Harry asked as they came near. "Well, Malfoy decided it was a good time to start sending out stunning spells," Hermione huffed. "You didn't get hurt did you?" Harry asked looking at all of them. "Nope, we stunned him just in time for Madam Pomprey to appear," Hermione beamed.

"Alright, so we learned…." Hermione began before explaining both classes for him and he took notes on his Potions and Transfiguration notebook which was brought along inside his book bag. "Alright we also had a group project which involved 6 people and of course, we all paired up and included you Harry," Hermione beamed. "For which class?" Harry asked. "Transfiguration, Mcgonagall said if we could transform a chair into a desk, she would give us Os, I think she doesn't expect us to succeed," Ron huffed. "Well, I think she was making us think bigger, how bout transforming a glass into a tub full of water? We could all think of the same tub and use the spell, then we conjure water," Harry said thoughtfully. "Yea that's a great idea!" Hermione said enthusiastically before writing down several notes. "Alright, I think I'll go with you guys now, I had enough of laying down in this bed," Harry moaned and got up and dressed into his robes after closing the curtains. He re-appeared and picked up his Hufflepuff designed Book-bag and headed for Charms and DADA, which today, was being merged into a dueling challenge.

"Alright, oh, how nice of Mr. Diggory to join us, the first year Diggory of course, anyways, today, first and third years are being merged to a dueling challenge. If a first year beats 5 other first years, he or she will duel against a third year and continue dueling until he or she loses. If he/she wins all the duels, they will be dueling me," Professor Flitwick explained.

"Alright, first, we have Hermione Granger against Draco Malfoy." Professor Flitwick stated.

"Let's see how a pure-blood does against a muggle's daughter," Malfoy snickered making several of the third years angry as well as the first years. "Just because she's a muggle's daughter doesn't mean your better than her," Neville shouted. "We'll see," Malfoy fired back. "START," Professor Flitwick shouted. "STUPEFY," Draco yelled grinning. "Ennervate, Expelliarmus" Hermione sending two spells at once. Her Ennervate cancelled Draco's stunning spell and her disarming spell ended up doing what it was suppose to do, it disarmed Draco winning her the match. "Nicely done Ms. Granger," Professor Flitwick commented "hope you learned something Mr. Malfoy," Professor Flitwick said quietly.

"Alright, next, Harry Diggory and…. mmm let's make this interesting Cedric Diggory," Professor Flitwick announced. "What….? You can't be serious," Harry protested. "Afraid you'll be beaten Harry?" Cedric asked. "No, I'm scared that you'd lose," Harry fired back earning a few oos from the crowd.

"Let's see then," Cedric laughed as they got into position. "START," Professor Flitwick shouted. "Aguamenti," Harry shouted and the water splashed all over Cedric making Harry laugh. "Think it's so funny? Incendio," Cedric fired back and made Harry jump back from the intense heat. "Alright let's get serious, STUPEFY," Harry yelled. "Ennervate," Cedric said defending himself while taking a step forward. "Expelliarmus," Cedric yelled before Harry could say anything. "Erecto," Harry yelled motioning his wand at the floor and moving it up pulling a large stone wall in front of him. The disarming spell Cedric fired at Harry impacted the wall creating a few cracks. 'He's pretty good,' they both thought.

By now, the hall was watching intensely, eyes going back and forth between the two. 'Let's see how well he's gonna do without his wand,' they both thought. "ACCIO CEDRIC/HARRY'S WAND," they said at the same time. Instantly, both wands flew away from their owners and into the opponent's hand. "Well Cedric, seems like we had the same idea," Harry giggled. "I guess, Incendio," Cedric shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa," Harry retorted causing Cedric to fly up into the air missing his aim. "Haha," Harry chuckled. "Langlock," Cedric said quietly. "Langlock," Harry thought suddenly but unfortunately for him, Cedric had the same idea so in the end, they tied.

"A very nicely matched match, next off…" Professor Flitwick announced….

"Harry when did you get so good?" Cedric demanded. "I don't know, I just read ahead," Harry replied. Cedric looked at him sternly not buying it, "it's the truth," Harry protested. "I finished the first and second year books so I read a bit of the third and fourth year DADA books," Harry cried out. Cedric nodded and then hugged him, "we tied because I was going easy on you, plus I didn't want to hurt you," Cedric smirked. "Hey, you aren't that good in DADA, you have an E," Harry grinned earning a shove from Cedric. Before he could say something about the shove, Cedric was already back talking to his friends.

"That was awesome Harry," Ron said patting him on the back. "Mmmm, I think we should sneak out and see who made the club, I heard that the list of attenders are posted," Harry suggested and later on, they sneaked to the Great Hall.

"Alright, let's see, Astronomy Club," Harry said trailing down the list. "Alright, we're all here, Susan, Me and Hermione, oh god, Zacharias Smith is in it," Harry groaned. "Awww man, let's just sit away from him then," Susan said coming up with the simple solution. "Alright, let's see, Runes, what? There isn't a list for runes," Susan frowned. "We'll just go to the classroom, for now let's see, mmmm Magical Creatures, we all made it, the whole group, as well as Quidditch," Harry smiled.

Soon, school was over and since it was Friday, it was Astronomy Club and Magical Creatures. In Magical Creatures, Hagrid taught them how to care for the creatures and helped the 6 platinum students (what their being called, The Platinum Group since they're good at everything) and let them ride 2 Hippogriffs, Susan, Hannah and Neville on one, while Hermione, Ron and Harry took the other one.

"This is so awesome," Harry yelled. They were currently flying around Hogwarts at the height of the highest tower enjoying the scenery. The sun was currently setting as it was 6:30 and Magical Creatures Club didn't end until 7, it started at 6.

"I don't feel any stress up here, I also forgot about school," Hermione said stunning everyone. "Hermione? Forgetting about school? Has the world ended?" Harry joked earning a playful smack on the head. "Hey, I'm not a bookworm all the time," Hermione ranted.

"Alright alright, let's just go fly above the lake and go back," Harry suggested. They agreed and their hippogriff, Buckbeak, was more than happy to do so. On the way, Harry saw his brother having a Quidditch Match over the pool and saw the some people were soaking wet. "Wow, what a responsible person, he'll brother get a cold," Harry muttered.

"Awww, is someone worried about their brother?" Hermione smirked. "NO, I'm just saying," Harry replied and they returned to the stable. "Alrighty you lot, get back to the hall," Hagrid instructed. "That was awesomeee," Harry said still remembering the amazing flight.

"Alright, let's actually rest for once and then we'll go to Astronomy," Hermione suggested. "Woah, Hermione's on a roll, alright then," Harry replied. They went to their rooms and Harry found Cedric snoring in his Quidditch Uniform. "How did this dummy get into the Top 10 for the Academic Rankings Chart…" Harry muttered and fell asleep on his bed immediately. Neville soon came to see Cedric and Harry both snoring and muttered, "how did these two get higher ranking than me, even if Cedric's in another year, they aren't just smart, but also handsome, so unfair."

Astronomy Club went smoothly and Neville came back and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
